And This Is What We'd Call Normal?
by hse07
Summary: Picks up where Season 2 left off.    I do not own Rookie Blue
1. Chapter 1

"Why didn't you bring this to me when you first found out, Detective Callaghan?", Frank questioned sternly.

"I didn't have enough to go on...but with Swarek adding to the testimony, I am now sure.", he said.

"This is a very serious matter. One that I won't take lightly. And what am I supposed to do about McNally's suspension now?", he asked angrily.

"She still broke the rules, Frank. The suspension still stands valid.", Luke said. He knew he had no right to be angry with her...but he was. Sam Swarek! God, he must have been an idiot not to see it. He wondered if there had always been something going on, and if his affair had just been an out, a way to make him the bad guy. He got up and shook Frank's hand, as did the detective from 27 Division, Gisele Armstrong.

"Thank you for bringing the correct information. It will be very helpful in the Brennan investigation.", Jerry said. She nodded to him and shook his hand also. On her way out, she smiled at Gail Peck, who met her smile with a sneer and stuck her tongue out at her back.

"God. The only reason she's doing the right thing is because Luke went down there. One look at him and she'd probably agree to give up her firstborn son!", Gail whined.

"What are you saying?", Traci asked.

"Well, look at him!", Gail said. She totally thought Luke was hot. And the fact that they'd gone home together last night had not made her feel any less attracted to him. The detective had dropped her off on her doorstep though, and didn't even try anything. Gail felt a little let down, but she was going to try again.

Jerry came up behind them now, and gave Traci a small kiss on the cheek.

"Detective Nash. I have a surprise for you today.", he said.

"Ooh...for me?", she said, feigning incredulity that he'd bother.

"Uh-huh. In my new truck, outside.", he said.

"Ooh. New truck.", she said. Then, after a second,

"That's not the surprise, is it?", she asked.

"Nope. Guess it sucks that we still work for nine more hours!", he said. Then he waved goodbye and walked to his office.

"Ugh. Such a guy."

"Whatever. All the other women in this division are so jealous of you. You got a hot detective, and he seems to want to stick around."

"Yea, he does, doesn't he?", Traci mused. She left Gail standing there and went to the parade room.

Frank was giving his speech. Afterwards, the assignments were handed out; Traci with Noelle, Gail with Chris, Epstein with Shaw. Everyone was waiting for Andy's name to be called, as well as Swarek's, but the announcement never came. Traci sighed and went to meet Officer Williams.

"She'll be back. Try not to think about it. Days pass quicker when you're not stressing over them.", Noelle said.

Traci nodded absently. This was going to be a long three weeks.

* * *

><p>Andy woke up from her nap, and she immediately groaned. She had passed out on the couch, which left several kinks in her neck. She massaged the back of her neck with her hand, and surveyed her work from the morning.<p>

Pictures now hung in her new place, and she had painted the walls. She opened the window to air the smell of paint out of her house when the phone rang.

"Hey beautiful.", Sam's voice purred into the phone.

"Hey, Sam.", she said.

"So, listen, I know we're not supposed to see each other, but I just wanted to tell you, last night was amazing. You are amazing, McNally. I'm counting down."

"Me too.", she said with a laugh. They chatted a bit more about her hanging pictures and him going to see his sister in St. Catherines, and then they ended the call. Shortly after, the phone rang again.

"Hey, Traci!", Andy said into the phone.

"Hey, girl! I was wondering how you were? Noelle wants to know if you're going crazy yet."

Andy laughed. She assured them she was beginning to go crazy and she couldn't wait to be back at work. Then they talked a bit more about the day; apparently they'd just arrested a drunk guy who was _very _fine because he was standing naked on the corner waving down every car. Then Andy quickly wrapped up her call and decided it was a great time to go grocery shopping.

At the store, Andy wandered around for several minutes, trying to find the best deals, when she looked up, and there he was.

Sam.", she said.

"McNally.", he said. Every urge he had to reach out and hug her was pushed back; he would not lose focus. Of course, it didn't help that she looked so beautiful in her yoga pants and muscle shirt.

"How are you?", he asked.

"Bored. Trying to keep busy. You?", she asked.

"The same."

He sat staring at her over the melons, and then said,

"I miss you."

She smiled her beautiful smile, and he knew he was going to lose his focus. He drove his cart around so they were on the same side of the fruit, and he cupped her face in his hands. She stared up at him, willing him to just take a chance...and take it he did. He enveloped her lips in a deep kiss. They stood that way for some time, before she pulled away.

"We can't do that again. Not for two more weeks."

"I know. You're just...so beautiful.", he said.'

She smiled, and then she turned and walked away very fast, before she kissed him again. She was blushing. How many people watched? She tried to shop, but she was so flustered that she gave it up and decided to go grab a coffee to relax herself. She walked to the Starbucks kiosk and ordered a Tall Mocha Latte. She sat at the tables and sipped slowly, willing her heart to stop pounding and the blood rushing to her head to flow back the way it was supposed to.

What the hell was he thinking? Anyone could have seen! He couldn't help himself, though. He quickly finished grabbing the supplies for poker night and got the hell out of there, before he ran into her again. Practically running to his truck, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and answered it.

"You wanna know the best thing about being a detective?", Jerry said on the other end of the phone. "Catching your best buddy making out with his rookie in the supermarket.", Jerry said.

"Oh god, Jerry, look, we didn't mean to. I didn't even know she'd be here.", Sam quickly said.

"Oh, I know that. Relax, buddy. Your secret's safe with me. We still on for poker tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Got all the supplies, now I'm going to go keep busy for a couple hours until poker night."

"You all set to lose, my friend?", Jerry questioned.

"Nope. I am, however, all set to win. So gear up, brother." Sam disconnected the call and drove the five-minute drive to his place. He'd barely gotten any sleep, what with having Andy over last night and then discovering her cell message after she'd left. He was tossing and turning, and hoping the old adage about absence and fonder hearts was true. He sighed. This was going to be a long three weeks.

Jerry chuckled into his phone. What a sucker. He couldn't wait to tell Traci. He realized he'd promised he'd keep his mouth shut, but so would she. He dialed Traci's number and got her voicemail.

"Hey, Trace...got your surprise ready and waiting for you at the barn. Just let me know when you're headed back." He couldn't wait to show her. He pulled out the two sets of keys in his pocket, chuckling about the awesome deal he'd gotten. When going to finance his vehicle, they'd given him a hell of a deal. Buy one vehicle, get the second at the dealer's price. So he fully bought out his truck and decided to finance a car for Traci. He picked one that was way better than that heap of junk she was driving now, and was even her favourite color...purple.

He jumped into his truck in the Safeway parking lot, laughing still about catching Sammy wagging tongues with McNally in the produce aisle. He couldn't wait to lord it over his head.

* * *

><p>Oliver Shaw was driving with Epstein, and he was incredibly bored. Usually he didn't mind Epstein so much, but he really missed his best friend. He could usually tolerate it better having Sam to talk to about it. Epstein was busy with the computer, so Oliver took the opportunity to pull into the drive-thru of Burger King.<p>

"Want a Whopper?", he asked Epstein.

"No thank you. I'm trying to watch my figure. Maybe a milkshake, though."

"Your figure? Okay, Missy. A milkshake it is.", he said. He pulled up to the window and ordered a Whopper Meal with a Diet Coke and a milkshake for his girlfriend. Epstein got a real chuckle out of that, especially when they pulled up to the window and the kid behind the window seemed surprised his "girlfriend" was a guy. They drove away laughing.

"God, did you see that kid's face? He probably thinks we're some sort of weird gay couple.", Epstein lamented jokingly.

"Epstein, you wish. Ugh...this sucks! Shift's almost over anyway...let's motor back to the barn."

"Sounds good. Got a hot date with Sue tonight anyway."

"You guys still going well?", he asked.

"Yea, yea. We hit a bit of a rough patch a while back...but we worked it out."

"Oh, because you kissed Peck?", Oliver said. Epstein looked at him in surprise.

"Epstein, I have been with 15 Division for sixteen years. Usually if I don't know about something, it doesn't take long for me to find out about it." Epstein nodded and then looked down at his milkshake.

"So...Officer Peck. She seems to be swarming around the station. Chris. You. Luke."

"Wait...what?"  
>"Oh yea, she showed up at the Penny with Callaghan last night. Left with him, too."<p>

"Ugh. Gross.", Dov lamented.

"Yea, yea. I seem to remember she tried to go for Sammy, too. Sure likes Andy's leftovers." He chuckled. Gail Peck was not one who he could see lasting long with Callaghan. Or Sam, for that matter. They pulled up to 15 Division, and Oliver clapped him on the back as they walked into the parade room.

"Have fun, Epstein. Be safe, use protection.", he joked, grinning as a look of disgust crossed Dov's face.

Once in the lockers, Chris and Dov decided to meet up at the Penny, and they decided to ask Traci and Gail if they wanted to join. Traci consented, Gail said no. No shock. She agreed to meet them at their usual table after she met up with Jerry. She found him by the coffee machines, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Are you still on shift?", she asked.

"Only for another hour. You?", he asked.

"No, I'm off early. Going to the Penny. You gonna meet me there?", she asked him.

"Of course. But first...your surprise." He grabbed her by the arm and escorted her to the parking lot. He opened his truck and reached in to grab something from inside. Traci closed her hand and held out her hands patiently. He chuckled and put the keys to the new car in her hand. She opened her eyes.

"Keys? Are you trying to ask me to move in with you, Jerry?", she asked.

"Nope." He reached over and pressed a button on one of the keychain's attachments, and she heard a distinct beeping noise.

"Oh my god. Jerry Barber, did you buy me a car!", she asked.

"I did. Your old car was not even remotely suitable for you. And besides...it's not like I paid a whole bunch for it. They were having a sale."

Traci beamed up at him, and he grabbed her hand and brought her to her new car. Purple, like her favourite color.

"Oh my god, it's purple!", she squealed. She unlocked it and sat in the driver's seat, admiring everything. She turned it on, and listened to the healthy sound of the engine. She jumped out and gave him an enormous hug.

"Thank you. It's amazing."

"You're welcome." He kissed her then, long and deep. Then he agreed to meet her at the Black Penny in an hour and walked back inside, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>Gail Peck watched Detective Armstrong flirting with Luke with disgust. The woman was incorrigible. She decided that watching her wasn't getting Gail any work done, and so decided to call it a day. Even so, she purposely walked behind the two of them while they were talking.<p>

"Yea. You've been a detective a lot longer than I; you could teach me well.", she was saying. Gail rolled her eyes. Disgusting.

She glanced at Andy's locker. She had to admit, it was odd not having Andy here. I mean, she broke the rules and Gail totally agreed with her being suspended, but the rookies all needed to stick together.

She smiled at a picture of her, Andy and Traci, taken during their days at the Academy. It was a lot easier to let loose and have fun there; knowing your job wasn't on the line yet was a large relaxation. She

sighed, and called her mother.

"Mom. I'm on my way." Rolling her eyes into the phone, she nodded.

"Yes, Mother. I will read the report. See you soon." She slammed her locker shut and headed out to try and live another day as a legacy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Week Three of the suspension. Andy was due back to work tomorrow. And all she could do was stress. She had ironed and pressed all three sets of uniforms she had, and she had even polished her badge. She'd eventually go crazy if she didn't get out of the house, so at around nine, she headed to the Penny. No surprise that Traci and Jerry were there. Also there were Noelle, Oliver Shaw, Dov, and Chris.

"ANDY!", Traci yelled, jumping up and embracing her best friend with glee. She led her over to their table, where everyone was sitting.

"Hey, guys!", she said, adressing the whole table.

"So, McNally, you excited to be back to work tomorrow?", Shaw asked.

"Oh my God, so excited!", she gushed. She hated sitting around. Jo really wasn't kidding about memorizing soap opera plots.

All of a sudden, Jerry's eyes brightened, and he raised his glass toward the door. Andy turned to see Sam striding in, looking sexy as hell.

"Hey, everyone. McNally.", he said. He turned a chair backwards and took a seat next to Jerry. A waitress came over immediately, and Andy and Sam both ordered a beer. Then Andy got up to refresh herself, and when she came back, everyone was high-fiving Dov. Noelle was gone now, so it was just Jerry, Sam, Oliver, the guys, and Traci.

"Hey, Andy, you missed some gold while you were gone.", Dov said.

"Yea. Dov and some guy from 27 totally arm wrestled for a jug of beer. And Dov won!", Chris exclaimed.

"Sweet!", Andy cried out. She grabbed her mug of beer and began downing it in one go, and promptly grabbed the jug for another.

"Whoa! Easy there, tiger!", Sam laughed. He thought in this moment she was super sexy. Then, a fast song came on the radio, and Andy and Traci jumped up to dance. Sam, Oliver and Jerry watched them, and Sam couldn't help but smile to himself.

"You know, the fact that you're hopelessly infatuated with her is written all over your face.", Jerry joked.

"It really is, isn't it.", Oliver chimed in.

Sam said nothing. Obviously after his undercover case blew up in his face, he could no longer deny his feelings for McNally. He downed his beer in one gulp and decided to pack it in for the night. He said good-bye to everyone and headed out the door. He was just about to his truck when he heard Andy calling his name.

"Hey, you leaving?", she asked.

"Yea. We have a big day tomorrow. You should head home soon, too, McNally. If Frank knows you were out drinking, your ass will be on the line."

She stood in front of him, and she unconsciously began playing with the zipper on his jacket.

"McNally.", he said, and the amount of heat in his voice gave her goosebumps. He brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. Standing here in the moonlight, she looked amazing. He knew he'd most likely regret it, but he figured to hell with it. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, with passion and hunger. He explored her mouth with his tongue, and she dug her hands into his chest, raking them across his chest in pleasure.

They parted, and he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Good night, McNally.", he said. Then he opened his truck and started the engine. After he pulled away, Andy stared after him for some time, amazed by how she was feeling. She felt...amazing.

"Andy? You okay?", Traci asked.

"Yea. Yea, I'm fine.", she said, a small smile spreading across her face.

* * *

><p>Frank Best watched from his car as his finest senior officer embraced the woman who'd gotten him suspended and very thoroughly kissed her. He knew he should get out of the car. He knew he should yell at<p>

them, demand why they couldn't even wait one more day...but he couldn't bring himself to. He had known for some time that Sam Swarek loved his rookie, and him and Noelle had even agreed it was only a

matter of time before they couldn't keep the two of them apart. Being a hopeless romantic, and knowing no one could keep McNally safe like Swarek could, he decided not to keep them apart and decided

instead to find an excuse why she would always be paired with Sam. He knew he was preparing himself for disaster, but he just couldn't deny two people happiness, especially when they both needed and

deserved it. He had watched McNally war with rage, anger, and hurt the week leading up to the night Sam went under; she had even almost lost her life because her feelings clouded her judgment. So who

was he to take her new found happiness away from her, after all that? He sighed and pulled out of the lot of the Penny, towards home.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang, and Andy jumped out of bed, a little too quickly for someone who'd had a few too many beers the night before. She stumbled, dizzy, and had to steady herself on the nightstand. She<p>

inwardly cursed for being so foolish, and walked to the bathroom to shower. After her shower, she was in the process of pouring herself a quick cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. She set down her cup

and ran to answer the door. She opened it to Sam's smiling face, holding coffee and bagels.

"Good morning. Breakfast?", he asked.

"Ugh! Thank GOD. I'm starved!", she exclaimed.

After a quick breakfast of bagels and jam, Sam offered Andy a ride to work, which she graciously accepted. They drove the fie minutes to 15 Division, and Andy stressed the whole way. Sam could see how

nervous she was, partly because she kept dry-washing her hands. He gently grabbed one of her hands and brought it over to his gearshift so he could hold her hand and drive at the same time.

"McNally. Relax. It is going to be fine.", he said. She nodded, and he could feel her relax, if only a little. They pulled up to the Division, and made it to the Parade Room before Frank found them and hauled

them into his office.

"You both obviously know why you're here, so we don't need to elaborate on that.", he muttered. Sam and Andy saw paperwork on the table, and she began to stress again.

"I'm sorry. I had to go to Superintendent Peck.", he said. Sam sighed, and secretly feared for the worst. Frank unfolded a piece of paper and began to read.

"_While I will not deny that Officers McNally and Swarek broke protocol and acted unprofessionally, there is no denying their integrity and skill as officers. For this reason, the only action I choose to take against these two fine officers is the dismantling of their partnership. Officers McNally and Swarek are no longer fit to ride together as partners, and will promptly ride along with a new member of the Division. I will also not try to prevent any such relationship from occurring, so long as it is carried out in a professional manner, and one beholding the status of a respectable officer."_

Sam sighed. The only thing he'd feared walking in here had been that him and Andy could no longer partner together. He just didn't trust anyone else, except maybe Oliver, to protect her the way she needed

to be protected. He was about to protest when Frank held up a finger to silence him.

"It's not for discussion, Sam.", he said sternly. Sam closed his mouth. Frank discussed some more with them how despite how disappointed with them he was, he couldn't deny what good coppers they were.

"Alright, so that's it. Act accordingly, and everything should be fine."

Andy and Sam left Frank's office and headed to parade. Frank, who had followed behind them, had a list in his hand.

"Attention, coppers!", he barked. Andy and Sam sat down to listen.

"I'd like everyone to welcome back Officers Swarek and McNally. They've had a long hiatus, and now are back to join the rest of us." There was clapping, and Shaw even let out a wolf whistle. Then, everyone

settled down again.

"Now, it is Friday, and everyone knows what that means. So kep your eyes peeled out there, and protect each others' backs. Alright? Okay. So, Epstein and Peck...you guys have desk duty today. McNally,

you're with Shaw, Diaz, you're with Swarek, and Nash is with Williams. Alright? Serve, protect, and let's bring home some thugs." Frank stepped down from the dias and walked back to his office. Now that the

hardest part of his day was over, he could relax.

Oliver waited for Andy to come out, and when she did he tossed her the keys.

"Come on, McNally, you're driving today. I figured you could use the practice.", he joked, smiling over the cruiser at her.

"Thanks!", she said, and smiled back. Despite not being partnered with Sam, she was ultimately relieved that she had been chosen to ride with Shaw. He had been her TO before Sam, and he was fun to drive

with. The conversation was light and airy, with Oliver cracking jokes, and at one point he even described a funny story about his youngest daughter, who had said something cute about him being a cop. They

drove along, waiting for a call and keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of distress, when they received the call.

_Attention all coppers, we have a motor vehicle accident on Peterborough and Bloor. Advising multiple cars involved. Please respond._

Andy took a deep breath and shared a look with Oliver. He grabbed the radio to respond.

"Dispatch, 1509 responding. We're on the way." Andy ran the lights, and they pulled a U-turn toward Bloor. The entire time, Andy was hoping and praying that it was easy, that it was just a minor fender

bender...but as they pulled up to the scene, it appeared that was not to be the case.

When they pulled up to the scene, they witnessed absolute chaos. One car was completely totaled, with both the front and back ends melded together.

"Oh my God!", Andy exclaimed. She popped the trunk, and Oliver grabbed both the first aid kits and jumped on the radio.

"Dispatch, first responders on scene. Need EMS and fire with Jaws of Life immediately."

All of a sudden, Noelle and Traci also pulled up, and Noelle also grabbed a first aid kit. She ran to one car, and Andy watched as she looked in and then subsequently turned away to retch onto the side of the

road. After composing herself, she looked again.

"Officer Shaw...call in a DOA. Infant, no older than six months." She let out a small whimper and quickly covered the infant's face with his blanket. She began moving on to the next car when she heard the cry.

Rushing back to the car, she lifted the blanket to see the baby struggling to free himself.

"Oliver, cancel that call! Nash, get some scissors out of that bag and get over here!", she yelled. Traci grabbed the sharpest pair of scissors she could find and ran over to Noelle. EMS pulled up then, as well

as fire. Andy was standing near one vehicle, and Oliver was standing in the street with his vest, directing traffic. Andy was doing her best to get one lady out of her seatbelt, which had become tangled in the

car. Sam and Chris pulled up then, and just as Sam was getting out of the car, he saw the back of the car Andy was standing by burst into flame.

"ANDY! Get out of there, now!"

"I'm not leaving her!", Andy yelled.

Sam began running, hoping and praying he'd make it in time. He assessed the situation when he got there. The woman was unconscious and her seatbelt was tangled. It would take time they didn't have to

get her out.

"Andy, we have to go. Please.", he begged. She glared at him and continued to try to cut the belt. Sam pulled her arm, and she jerked away.

"I'm not leaving her, Sam!", she yelled. Sam sighed in frustration and decided to try to help Andy get the woman out of the car. He propped the woman up and gently pushed on her stomach to loosen the

belt, and Andy began hacking away at the lap belt with her scissors.

"Ugh. These scissors aren't working! Someone get me a decent pair of scissors!", she yelled. Someone from the fire department came then, and he helped Sam and Andy get the woman out of the car. It was

mere seconds after Sam carried the woman to waiting EMS before the entire car exploded.

"Whoa!", Sam yelled. He threw Andy to the ground as the flame from the blast shot toward them.

"Sammy! You good?", Oliver yelled from the street.

"Yea, brother. We're good." He helped Andy up. She immediately ran to Claire's aid, as she was struggling to get an IV into a woman who would not stay still.

"Where's my baby? WHERE IS MY BABY!", the woman screamed. Andy looked around frantically, when she spotted the baby right next to the woman, being worked on by a paramedic standing with Traci and

Noelle. Traci was holding the bag that was connected to the IV, and the paramedic was doing CPR. The woman followed Andy's gaze, and immediately began freaking out at the sight of her baby.

"Oh my god, my baby. My baby!", the woman screamed. Andy gently pushed the woman back onto the ground.

"Okay, ma'am, you need to calm down!", she yelled. The woman stopped jerking around, but she still cried for her baby. Andy glanced over her shoulder to see Traci looking at her watch. Then she heard the

paramedic's words.

"Time of death: 2:02 pm." The woman let out a heartbreaking wail, and it took all of Andy's strength not to cry with her. Traci got up and walked over to the side of the road. Andy got up and went to the

other driver of the car, a young teenager. He was cut up and bruised, but other than that seemed to be okay. She took his statement.

"Can you tell me what happened here?", she asked.

"I just got off work. I work at this all-night diner, and someone didn't show up for the morning shift, so I stayed to help out. I only closed my eyes for a second, I swear!", he said. He began crying, and she

immediately felt for him.

"Okay, so you fell asleep, then.", she asked gently.

"I think so. Next thing I knew, I was hurting on my face, and then my car was flipping, and the girl I was driving home, she screamed something at me, and the car flipped. I managed to get out, but Stacy was

stuck. Oh my god, my car, it caught on fire. Did they get her out?", he asked. He began looking around wildly. Andy placed a hand on his arm.

"Stacy's out, she is already in an ambulance.", Andy reassured him. She saw Jerry come over, and her heart dropped. Jerry was there because it was a homicide. He approached Andy and the kid.

"Hey, Detective Jerry Barber.", he said to the kid, and he immediately began taking a secondary statement. The kid said the same thing to Jerry, and then Jerry helped him get up to walk to an ambulance.

That is when Andy noticed his side.

"Jerry.", she said, and nodded with her head to the boy's side. Sticking out from his side was a large blunt object. Jerry gently placed a hand on it.

"Can you feel that, does that hurt?", he asked him. The boy shook his head. Jerry helped him over to the ambulance, where the paramedic examined the wouind and immediately sat the boy down. Jerry

began writing in his book. Andy approached him.

"Is he going to be charged?", Andy asked.

"Most likely. Regardless of how much of an accident it was, someone has died. It's vehicular manslaughter. He'll likely get less time due to the fact he stayed at the scene, but he will end up paying somehow."

"That's so unfair!", Andy exclaimed.

"McNally, that infant that died...was two months old. He's been in this world for two months. And now some kid who didn't have the better judgment to call a cab home has ripped him from this world. The

judge is gonna tear this kid apart for that. It's not fair...but last time I checked, that was life." Andy stood on as the kid was checked out. The wound in his side was minor. A pen had gotten stuck there in the

crash. The paramedics removed it, and then Jerry placed the kid into Sam's cruiser.

* * *

><p>Andy looked at the sky. It would be dark soon. They'd been here for hours now. It was already 7:00. The fire crews began trying to clean up the scene. Andy could see guys with brooms sweeping up the<p>

street, and the tow trucks were hauling away the smashed up vehicles. Sam walked over to Andy, and was joined by Diaz.

"McNally, Diaz...you've been assigned to notify Next-Of-Kin. This is the address of the infant's father and mother. We're pronouncing the mother in a few seconds as well." Sure enough, Andy looked over

Sam's shoulder to see the paramedic pronounce time of death and cover her with a sheet.

Andy sighed. Welcome back, I guess. She climbed into the cruiser with Diaz and they drove slowly to the address written on the paper. On the drive over, no one spoke. Andy pulled into the driveway of the

house, and she shut off the engine.

"Do you need me to do it?", Chris asked. She sighed and looked at him.

"We'll do it together. Come on.", she said. They got out and walked up to the porch. Chris rung the bell, and a man answered.

"Excuse me, are you Chris Wayne?", Chris asked.

"Yes, officer. Is there a problem."

"I'm afraid so. Mr Wayne, your wife and child were involved in an accident this afternoon. I'm very sorry, but they didn't make it."

Chris only had to get to "I'm very sorry" before the man was collapsing onto the floor, clutching his heart and crying. Andy and Chris stood there while the man cried, not sure of what else to do.

"I'm so sorry, sir.", Andy said.

"Was it...was it painful?", he said. Andy began to say she was unsure, then decided that wasn't what this guy needed to hear.

"No. It was quick." He sighed, and shakily stood up. He thanked them and went inside and closed the door. Andy and Chris walked back to the cruiser and drove the distance to the station. When they got

there, Sam handed off the kid to her and told her to put him in holding. Andy led the kid down to holding, and she briefly let him go while she walked to the desk to announce him. Everything after that

happened so fast. The officer behind the desk yelled and drew his gun, and Andy whirled. She went to draw her gun also, only to realize it was gone. The kid was holding it to his head.

"Drop it. Come on, don't do this!", Andy said.

"I killed them. Those people, I killed them!", he yelled. He was crying now.

"They say one of the people I killed was...was a baby. I killed a baby!", he cried. Andy began to walk toward him, her hands out. He pointed the gun at her.

"Don't move. Don't fucking move, I swear to God, I will blow you away!", he screamed. Sam ran around the corner then, and his heart jumped into his chest upon seeing the kid holding Andy's gun. He pointed

the gun at himself again, and despite yells from Andy, Sam, and the officer behind the desk, pulled the trigger. His head splattered against the far wall, and he fell to the floor, lifeless. Andy screamed, and

dropped to her knees. She crawled to the kid and began to cry, not sure whether to try and bring him back or what. Sam was there, then, and he grabbed her shoulders to pull her away.

"McNally, let's go." She jerked away from him then, and he roughly grabbed her again.

"McNally! He's gone! Let's go.", he said. He helped her out and led her out of the room, so she could calm down a little. Once out of the room, she broke down, and she began clutching Sam's shirt as she

bawled. He caressed her hair, shushing her gently. She shook with the effort of standing. Sam clutched her tighter and kept shushing her, soothing her. Traci, Jerry, Frank and Noelle stood by, all of them

shaken by the day's events. Andy just stood with Sam, crying. He was crying too. Just then, another officer came to get Andy's statement, but with a solid look from Sam, he turned and left. He continued to

hold her, and Jerry could see it was all the effort he had just to stay standing. They shared a look, and Sam gently ushered Andy from the room.

* * *

><p>At the scene, Noelle and Oliver watched as the coroner carted away the bodies of the baby and his mother. Oliver had tears in his eyes, and Noelle was openly crying. Oliver extended an arm, and she fell into<p>

him and cried gently. They watched as fire crews cleaned up the rest of the scene and the dead were carried away. They even stood there after the bodies were taken away, in shock by all they'd seen today.

* * *

><p>Traci sat in the locker room, holding a picture of Leo. Jerry found her there, and he sat down beside her and embraced her, where she cried for the first time in a long time. She kept seeing Leo's face, and the<p>

realization that life is too short came into her head. She fell back into Jerry and cried and he held her and caressed her hair, assuring her everything would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy sat staring at the floor. She knew she should go home and sleep it off; tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow the memory of yesterday's events would be much better...but she couldn't even bring herself to get up off the bench. Someone came and sat down beside her, and she looked to her left expecting to see Sam, and her eyes widened a little to see Dov.

"I was supposed to be the one down there. I left to go get some coffee. That other guy down there, Rodriguez, he was watching the desk for me." Andy just looked at him.

"When Adam died, I found him. We were supposed to go watch a basketball game. Uh...went upstairs, to the attic, because that's where his old high school jersey was. Found him hanging from the rafters. Uh, and yeah...so I know what you're going through. And it gets better." Dov cleared his throat. Andy looked at him.

"Dov.."

"No, don't...don't feel sorry for me, Andy. It happened, and I've healed and everything. I mean, I still think about it, especially after today, but...just...if you need to talk to someone, I'm there. Just putting that offer out there."

Andy sat staring at her hands. Then, Dov grabbed one and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you.", she whispered. She turned to Dov, and gave him a hug. He then got up and said he'd meet her at the Penny in a little bit.

When Dov left the lockers, he ran into Gail standing outside the door.

"How much did you hear?, he asked.

"Pretty much all of it.", she said. She looked into his eyes, and she felt she could see into his soul.

"Dov-"

"Don't. Don't feel sorry for me. I don't want your pity." Then he walked away, and Gail stood staring at his back.

* * *

><p>Jerry stood in the doorway of Traci's apartment, watching her and Leo. God, he could stand there and watch them forever. Traci looked up at him, and her megawatt smile gave him instant butterflies. He knew in that moment that she was ready. He turned from the doorway and sat down in the hallway. He pulled out the ring box from his pocket, examining it one last time. It was a diamond, and around it were two amethyst stones, purple...like Trace's favourite colour. He shut the box and stood up. He went into the house and closed the door. Tracy was now in the kitchen, and Leo was playing XBOX. Jerry sat beside him for a moment.<p>

"Wow, buddy, you're really good at this game!", Jerry said. It was some sort of Lego game.

"Yea. It's Star Wars! But with Lego. My grandma got it for me for Christmas. It's so cool!" He was concentrating, and his tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth. Jerry chuckled to himself and ruffled Leo's hair, then stood. He went to join Traci in the kitchen.

"Hey, beautiful.", he said. She turned from the stove, and was about to give him a kiss when the phone rang.

"Stupid, stupid phone.", she said.

Jerry took out his cell.

"Detective Barber."

"_Jerry, it's Luke. Remember Brennan? Well, Frank needs your statement notes from when you interviewed him._"

"Ah, okay. Trace and I were just on our way in anyway. What's up?"

"_Detective Boyd's been put up for investigation from IA. So they need all the evidence they can get."_

"Seriously? All right, we're on the way." Jerry hung up and let out a deep sigh.

"Duty calls?", Traci asked.

"Mhm. Ready?"

"Yeah, let me just say good-bye to Leo.", she said. Traci went into the living room, and he could hear her say good bye to Leo and her mom. Then she met him in the foyer, and they went out to the truck together. He opened the door for her, and then ran around to get in himself. Looking up at the clouds forming, he hoped to all hell the formidable look to them wasn't the signature for the day. Today _would_ be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy McNally hated court. Hated it. She hated giving testimonies, she hated the stuffiness, and she hated watching someone be cross-examined. Nevertheless, she was there, along with Gail, Sam, and Luke, to provide testimony into Donovan Boyd's IA case.

"Prosecution calls Officer Andrea McNally to the stand."

Sam squeezed her hand, and she walked up to the bench. She placed her hand on the Bible and faced the adjudicating officer.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?", he asked.

"I do."

Andy sat down. She could feel the headache coming on already.

"Officer McNally, it was believed Officer Sam Swarek initially went missing upon discovery by James Brennan that he and you were both police officers, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And what initially led you to pull up a closed case file for reinvestigation?"

"We were trying to determine if there was another reason Officer Swarek went missing. So Officers Peck, Nash, Diaz, Epstein, and myself reevaluated the accident report submitted by Division 30 Detective Giselle Armstrong, and discovered it was incomplete."

"Upon discovery of the report, what did you do?"

"I took the information to my senior officer, which in this case was Detective Callaghan."  
>"And what were the detective's instructions, Officer McNally?"<p>

"He instructed us to go to the source; so Officer Peck and I went to Division 30 and asked Detective Armstrong some questions. She informed us that she had finished the reprt but that she had then been instructed to wipe it clean, make it look like an accident, and re-submit it."

"And whom did Detective Armstrong say gave her these instructions?", the prosecutor asked.

"Detective Donovan Boyd." Andy glanced to Detective Boyd. His eyes glittered with anger.

"I have no further questions, your Honour."

The defense attorney stood up then, and Andy prepared herself for the tough part.

"Officer McNally, were you aware upon propositioning your senior officer, Sam Swarek, that to act on any of these said actions would be breaking protocol?"

Andy glanced to Sam, pure terror in her eyes.

"Objection, Your Honour! That question does not pertain to this case."

"It is relevant and I am curious. Objection overruled. Answer the question, Officer McNally."

"Uh, yes. Yes, I was aware of this."

"So, despite the fact that you were blatantly aware you were in danger of blowing a cover op that had been in the works for months, you propositioned Officer Swarek, and the two of you went back to his place."

"Yes.", she answered. She was shaking.

"Okay, and was it just the one time that you and Officer Swarek saw each other?"

Andy looked to Sam. He looked so pissed. And also surprised.

"No. There was another time." Andy looked at Traci, and she held a look of deep concern for her friend.

"Okay, so despite the rules you and Officer Swarek _knew_ you were breaking, you still decided to sleep together?"

"Objection, Your Honour."

"Sustained. Councillor, reword your question."

"So. You and Officer Swarek knew you were breaking the rules and still decided to go ahead and see each other?" The defense attorney looked to the judge, who nodded.

"Yes."

"So, it stands to reason then that James Brennan could have discovered that you were an officer, upon his cross-examination of you while he drove you downtown, and made his own determinations that a fine officer such as yourself wouldn't spend quality time with a crook like J.D...therefore also determining that J.d, or in this case, Officer Swarek, was also an officer."

Andy's voice shook. "Yes."

"I see. Defense has no further questions, Your Honour."

"Witness may step down."

Andy stepped down from the bench and made her way back to her seat.

"Prosecution, call your next witness."

"I call James Brennan to the stand, Your Honour."

There was a stir at the back of the room, and an officer led a handcuffed Jamie Brennan to the stand, where he swore on the Bible and took his seat.

"Mr. Brennan, what was your first impression of Officer McNally, who at the time you knew as Candace?"

"I thought she was pretty. I couldn't fathom why an insurance overwriter would be interested in a crook like JD, but to each their own."

"And is it true, sir, that when "Candace" approached Officer Swarek and propositioned him, you encouraged him to take the leap and go home with her?"

"I did, sir."

"Why did you do that, Mr. Brennan?"

"At the time, sir, I saw Officer Swarek as just a colleague, and thought highly of him. I know how short life is, and didn't want him to miss out."

"Okay, so tell me, Mr. Brennan. Were you at any time suspicious of "Candace"?"

"Of course. I didn't trust her."

"And did you at any time determine that Officer McNally was a police officer upon interrogating her?"

"No, sir. Just a messed up girl interested in the wrong guy."

"But is it true, Mr. Brennan, that upon interrogation of "Candace", you were already aware that Officer Swarek was an undercover cop?"

"Yes, sir, I was."

"And what then made you warn Officer McNally to stay away from him?"

"Officer McNally and her friend, Doreen, asked me where they could score. Being previously in the life, I assumed they were messed up girls with no way out. I didn't want them to be arrested."

"Okay, so then tell me, Mr. Brennan...what revelation occurred to you that made you determine that Officer Swarek was indeed a police officer?"

"During a large drug raid in 2009, several assets and monies were seized. Among them was a boat, _God's Good Grace._ Officer Swarek mentioned this boat when I asked him how he was able to score goods so easily. So, when I accompanied Officer McNally downtown, we dotoured to the harbour front, where Officer Swarek informed me his boat was docked. I noticed said boat, as well as a sign informing that the vessel was the property of Toronto Municipal Police."

"And it was at this time that you determined that "JD" was indeed an undercover cop?"

"Yes, sir.", JD said.

Sam's eyes closed. _So, he's a stand up guy, also. Who knew?_, Sam thought.

"No furthur questions, Your Honour."

"Defense? Care to cross-examine the witness?"

"No, your Honour. Defense has no questions."

"You may step down, then, Mr. Brennan. Defense, your witness."

"Defense calls Detective Luke Callaghan to the stand."

Luke stood up and walked to the stand. After being sworn in, he took his seat.

"Detective, is it true that yourself and Officer McNally were in a romantic partnership prior to this trial?"

"Yes, sir, it is.", Luke said.

"So, it could stand to reason that you also faked an accident report in order to bring the heat off Officer McNally."

"Objection, Your Honour. Seriously?", the prosecutor asked.

"Councillor. Inappropriate. Most definitely sustained."

The defense attorney cleared his throat. From the defense bench, Detective Boyd chuckled. Sam shot him a dirty look.

"What was your inital reaction when Officers McNally and Peck came to you with the revelation that the inital accident report from Mrs. Brennan's muder was faked?"

"Uh, shock, sir. Detective Boyd had been with 15 Division for seventeen and a half years. I both liked and respected him."

"So, what made you believe Officers Peck and McNally were telling the truth, sir?"

"Well..." Luke cleard his throat. He knew full well if he said he trusted Andy because he loved her, the defense would have a field day.

"Officers McNally and Peck are outstanding officers, and because they had the evidence to back it up, the case became even more solid."

"And where did the two officers acquire said evidence?", asked the defense.

"Uh, from Division 30, sir.", said Luke.

"No further questions, Your Honour."

"Your witness.", the judge stated, indicating the prosecution forward.

"Detective Callaghan, you found out _before_ opening this case that Officers Swarek and McNally were in a romantic relationship, did you not?"

"Uh...yes, sir.", Luke answered, suddenly wary.

"And yet you still opened the case defending their honour. Why?"

"Objection, Your Honour. He's baiting the witness.", the defense said.

"I have a point, Your Honour."

"Then make it quickly, Councillor."

Luke stared at the crowd.

"Well?", asked the prosecution.

"It was the right thing to do.", said Luke. Andy smiled. Despite how angry she was with Luke, she knew she would receive this answer from him.

"It was the right thing to do. Hmm. No further questions, Your Honour."

"All right. Defense. Your witness. Last witness before our five minute recess."

"Defense calls Detective Donovan Boyd, Your Honour."

The crowd began buzzing with anticipation.

_Here we go,_ thought Andy.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do.", Boyd stated.

"Detective, what is your valued opinion on Officer Andy McNally?"

"Objection! Your Honour, what the hell!", the prosecutor questioned.

"Councillor, does this question have a point?", the judge asked.

"Yes, sir, and I will make it quickly."

"You better, Councillor. One more question of this nature and I will have you hauled out of here with Contempt of Court."

"Yes, sir."

"Objection overruled."

"Anyways...Detective Boyd?"

"I think Officer McNally is a typical rookie, despite being on the force two years. Jumps the gun, messes up. She has now messed up an undercover gig I set up not once, but twice."

"And what, would you presume, is her opinion on you, Detective Boyd?"

"Officer McNally has contantly been heard slamming me and calling me down. So I presume it isn't a good one.

The crowd began to buzz in anticipation.

"So then, it could stand to reason that knowing full well that they were going to be in trouble, Officers McNally and Swarek decided they could easily pin this on you, to get the heat off of them."

"OBJECTION, YOUR HONOUR!"

"COUNCILLOR! That's one. Sustained. _Now._"

The defense attorney sighed.

"No further questions, Your Honour."

The prosecutor stood up.

"Detective Boyd, please recite to me the Oath of Honor."  
>From within the crowd, Andy and Traci grinned. Jerry gave Andy a thumbs up, and Traci mouthed "his idea" to her. Sam thumbs-up'ed Jerry."<p>

"Uh...what?"

"Detective. Now.", the judge stated.

"Uh...On my honour, I will never betray my badge, my integrity, my character, or the public trust."

"Okay. Wow. Hefty words."

"Yes, I suppose so.", Boyd retorted.

From the crowd, Frank sighed. He never really _liked _Boyd, but this was still going to hard to watch.

"Okay, so Oath One. Tell me, friends of the Jury; would you classify hiding evidence an example of betraying your badge?" And Oath Two...integrity. Knowing fully well that James Brennan was a serial killer, as well as a hardened drug dealer, instead of finding a devout way of bringing him to justice, you hire _yet another_ serial killer to send him a message?"

"What? No?"

"Okay. Relax, Detective. Hard questions are almost over."

"Betrayal of the public trust. What would you summarize that to be, Detective?"

"Uh...well, I'd say a great definition is our motto...serve and protect."

"Okay, I thought so too. Definitely a great one. So tell me though...how were you serving and protecting by letting a serial killer and gangster like Sean Ellmore walk free? I mean, sure...James Brennan was also a killer...but...what was the age on his daughter again? Two? From questions asked by one Detective Barber of Mr. Brennan, he said he drew the line on children. Never once had he _ever killed _a child."

"No, just their mothers. And their fathers!", Boyd spat out.

"Careful, Detective. One more comment like that, and I will hold you in contempt of court.

"Okay. Last one, Detective. I hold here in my hands a cheque receipt, and it is my last peice of physical evidence submitted today. This receipt is for...$575,000, and the receiver is...Sean Ellmore. The signature on the cheque, as well as the postmark, belong to you. Now, tell me, Detective...that's quite a hefty bit of money...where did that come from?"

"I seized a boat in a drug raid, and was given permission by the state to seize all assets, as property of the Toronto Municipal Police."

"And I understand, those assets amounted to $5M dollars, am I correct?"

"Uh...yes.", Boyd stated.

"That's a lot of money to keep track of...so I am assuming you were hoping taking $575,000 of it would go unnoticed, then."

"Objection, Your Honour."

"Sustained. Ask another question, Councillor."

"Sorry, Your Honour. Detective Boyd...what was this cheque for?"

Detective Boyd looked at Frank in the crowd, He knew the prosecutor had him. He knew, answering this question...buried him.

"Uh...uh..."

"Answer the question, Detective.", the judge stated.

"I wrote it to Sean Ellmore after he provided a service to me. I was hoping to rehabilitate him with the funds."

"Ah. And tell me, what was the nature of this _service_?"

There was no answer from Boyd.

"Detective Boyd, did you or did you not pay Mr. Ellmore to tamper with Maria Brennan's car?"

"No!", Detective Boyd cried out.

"Okay then...what was the money for?"

"He was given it because of the great service he had done to me."

"Which was?"

"He was my undercover informant into the drug ring."

"Okay. And so, despite knowing fully well he is a gangster and a killer, you use him as an informant. My first piece of evidence, submitted earlier, I now present to you."

The prosecutor unfolded a piece of paper.

"I, Donovan James Boyd, declare that any and all crimes committed by one Sean Ellmore, shall be voided by myself with due cooperation into the drug trade in Toronto.", the prosecutor read. Boyd hung his head.

"Wow. I didn't know you had the power to exonerate criminals, Detective."

Boyd said nothing.

"Members of the jury. These are the pictures of Maria Brennan's car. It was completely and totally damaged. No survivors. Now this...this is a picture of James and Maria Brennan's daughter. She's two. This...", the prosecutor said, holding up an enlarged picture of a body found from the crime scene..."is that same daughter."

"She wasn't supposed to be in the car!", Boyd cried out. The crowd began murmuring loudly.

"Ellmore said he'd wait, until it was just Maria. I told him I'd look the other way, as long as it was just Maria."

"But it wasn't _just Maria_, was it, Detective?"

"No."

"And now, an innocent two-year old child is gone. All because you didn't want your undercover informant to mess up your chances of promotion. So when he wanted to take revenge on James Brennan for the murder of his brother, you chose to look the other way. Instead of following your Oath of Honour. Instead of _protecting_ and _serving. _Stop me if I'm wrong, Detective."

Boyd said nothing.

"Oh. Silence. That must mean I'm right, then."

"Yes.", Boyd whispered.

"What was that, Detective?", the judge asked loudly.

Boyd looked to Frank, and then back down at his hands.

"Yes, that is correct.", he said, loud enough for the crowd to hear.

"And so, you're telling me, right now, that Sean Ellmore is responsible for the death of Maria Brennan, as well as her daughter?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Ellmore stood up.

"You son of a bitch! You bastard!"

An officer from the back ran around to Ellmore and immediately cuffed him.

"No further questions, Your Honour."

"Alright then. Court will recess pending jury's evaluation...return in 15 minutes."

The judge banged his gavel, and Boyd practically ran down the stairs from the bench and out the door. His former officers looked after him, shocked, angry, and disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

The officers of Division 15 sat in the crowd of the courtroom, waiting to hear the jury's decision.

"All rise."

They all stood up, and the judge entered and sat down.

"You may sit."

"Your Honour will now hear the jury's decision."

All fifteen members of the jury stood up.

"In the case of the People VS Sean Ellmore, we the jury find defendant Sean Jason Ellmore guilty of first degree murder."

"In the case of the People VS Sean Ellmore, we the jury find the defendant guilty of voluntary manslaughter."

"In the case of the People VS Detective Donovan Boyd, we the jury find the defendant find the Defendant Detective Donovan Louis Boyd guilty of Criminally Negligent Manslaughter."

"In the case of the People VS Detective Donovan Boyd, we the jury find the defendant guilty of misprision of a felony."

"In the case of the People VS Detecttive Donovan Boyd, we the jury find the defendant guilty of tampering with evidence.

"In the case of the People VS Detective Donovan Boyd, we the jury find the defendant not guilty of second degree murder."

The jury sat down. Sean Ellmore had already been taken out of the room. He was to get life in prison.

"Detective Boyd, please stand."

The judge eyed Boyd up and down.

"For the crime of misprision of a felony, i give you three years in Toronto Provincial. For the crime of tampering with evidence, i give you three years in Toronto Provincial. Also, from here on out, you are subsequently fired without pay from the Toronto Municipal Police, and will turn in all properties belonging to the Police immediately."

Six years. They gave him six years in prison. Sam watched as his mentor, a man he thought was his friend, was arrested and led away to jail. He sighed. The judge left the room, and the rest of the cops also. They all congregated outside the courtroom, and no one said a word.

"Let's all go home. I don't see a cause for celebration tonight."

Andy and Sam were in Sam's truck.

"We should feel relieved, right?", she asked him.

He said nothing. Then he glanced at her quickly, and he could see how visibly shaken she was. He pulled over to the side of the road.

"McNally. It feels so bad, and we're going to feel guilty for a while...but we did the right thing. You have to know that. We did the right thing." He gripped her hand, and she smiled weakly.

Detective Boyd was in Frank's office, turning in his badge and gun. He also handed Frank all his files. Then, he left the office, and was watched by many of Division 15's finest. No one said a word. They all just watched him leave, escorted by a police officer.

Jerry sat at the Penny, drinking. He knew Frank had said to go home, but he was pretty shaken from the events of the day. He wasn't much of a fan of Boyd, but he did understand how Boyd had become so entangled up. He just hoped like hell things never ended up that way.

Luke sat in his kitchen, staring at pictures from his academy days. Amongst them were pictures of himself and his roommate...Donovan Boyd.

"I'll miss you, buddy.", he said.


End file.
